1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of data transmission, and more particularly to a data transmission method for data transmission system capable of utilizing clipboard function efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the developments of sciences and technologies, KVM (keyboard/video/mouse) switching devices are widely applied in providing engineers to carry out the operation switches between multiple computers, so as to facilitate the engineers able to complete their works by using two or more computers. An American patent, having the patent number of U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,455, teaches a peripheral sharing device with unified clipboard memory”, wherein the schematic data transmission diagram for the peripheral sharing device with unified clipboard memory is shown as FIG. 1.
In order to transmit data, step (S201′) is firstly executed for treating a copy command or a cut company to a selected data by broadcasting way, and then the selected data is temporarily stored in the clipboard memory of the peripheral sharing device through step (S202′). Next, step (S203′) is executed for changing the computer operated by the user via the peripheral sharing device. Therefore, in step (S204′), the data stored in the clipboard memory of the peripheral sharing device would be copied to the computer under operation and shown on the displayer of the computer after the user broadcasts a past command.
The data transmission way used in the peripheral sharing device with unified clipboard memory taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,455 includes the advantages of simple structure and easy to be carried out; however, the data transmission way used in the peripheral sharing device still includes a primary drawback of: (1) the file size of the transmitted data is directly limited by the file capability of the clipboard memory of the peripheral sharing device; and (2) the data transmission way cannot provide two or more computers to complete data transmission by accessing the clipboard memory of the peripheral sharing device at the same time.
Accordingly, another American patent with patent publication number of US 2009/0319909 proposes a novel data transmission method shown as FIG. 2. To carry out data transmission, the novel data transmission method firstly proceeds to step (S410′), so as to facilitate a user 2′ to make a copy/cut command through a KVM switching device 310′ after a data in a first computer PC1′ is selected. Next, in steps (S420′) and (S430′), the selected data is transmitted to the KVM switching device 310′ from the first computer PC1′, and then further transmitted to a second computer PC2′ and a N-th computer PCn′ via the KVM switching device 310′ by broadcasting. Therefore, after a user makes a paste command to the second computer PC2′ (step (S440′)) or the N-th computer PCn′ (step (S460′)), the data transmitted to the computer PC2′ or the N-th computer PCn′ can be shown on the displayer of the computer PC2′ or the N-th computer PCn′.
Obviously, the data transmission method proposed by US 2009/0319909 can indeed solve the problem occurring in the transmission way taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,455; however, in the data transmission method proposed by US 2009/0319909, the data selected by the user would be transmitted to the clipboards of others computers after one user operates one computer and makes a cut/copy command. Meanwhile, if another one user operates another one computer and makes a cut/copy command at the same time, the data temporarily stored in the clipboards of computers would be replaced by a new selected and transmitted data. Also, the data transmission method proposed by US 2009/0319909 cannot provide two or more computers to complete data transmission by accessing the clipboards of the computers at the same time.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional data transmission method for the data transmission between multiple computers still including drawbacks and shortcomings, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a data transmission method for data transmission system.